Trust & Secrets
by Clean writer
Summary: Ike and Samus have been dating for quite some time. They are both in love. Ike had always acted strange, not telling Samus anything about his work, or much about his personal life. Now he is acting even more strange, which confuses Samus and her friends. What secrets is Ike keeping from Samus? Could it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration for this story from XxMillionMidnightsxX's story _Meteors_. Ike and Samus have been in a relationship for a while. Samus thinks all is going well, but Ike has been keeping a secret from her and everyone he is close to. What will happen? It is also worth noting that this takes place in an AU setting.**

* * *

 **Background:** Ike and Samus first meet at a fancy diner. Ike is looking for someone else, but doesn't find this person; he sees Samus all alone, looking put out. Ike asks what is going on. Samus tells him that she was supposed to meet her date here, but he failed to show up. The friend that set them up, told her that he wasn't coming and she was very sorry about the whole ordeal. Ike comforts her the best he can, due to him not having any feeling. She finally takes a good look at him and notices his attractive features. His handsome face, he spiky blue hair, his muscles. He looked perfect. He even came to console her when she was about to give up hope on dating. Ike noticed her beauty right away, but didn't want to risk tripping over his words, so decided against commenting on that. She wore a short sleeved dress, which went just a little further than her knees. Her hair braided up. She looked really pretty. Samus asks what Ike is doing here. He told her he was supposed to meet someone here but couldn't find this person. She finds it odd how he words things. She asks, "What is the name of my hero?" He stared her straight in the eyes and responded,

"Ike. Your name?"  
"Samus Aran. Thank you for being here Ike." She bats her eyelashes at him. His face hiding how confused he is by this damsel's actions. She is wondering why he didn't pick up her painfully obvious flirting. She asks what he does for work. He doesn't respond, which makes Samus a little uneasy. She decided it would be for the best to drop the subject. They continue conversing until it is time to go home. She gives Ike a soft kiss on the cheek. He is really good at hiding what he is thinking, otherwise he would look like a deer in the headlights. Samus slips him a piece of paper. He takes it and hides it. "Your number, right?" He asks referring to the paper. Samus nods and smiles and says,

"We should go on a date sometime." and with a flirtatious wink, she closes her door. Leaving Ike there, all confused. Why would she give him her number? He decided that he better get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day after all.

When he didn't text her, she was starting to feel discouraged. It was when she was about to completely give up on finding a man, that she got a text notification. It was from an unfamilar number that said, "Hey, this is your "date" from yesterday. You gave me this number before you went into your house." She quickly saved the number into her phone then texted back, "Hey Ike, I was starting to wonder if I scared you off. Why didn't you text me earlier?" A response quickly came back, "I assumed that you wanted to sleep, so I figured it best not to text you till now. By the way, you looked really pretty in that dress." Her heart is going to melt. He is so SWEET. She texts back, "Thank you. I know this is short notice, but are you available tonight, I'd love a walk in the park." He responds back, "I don't have anything going on. Should we do this after dinner?"  
"Yes, see you then, my knight in shining armor!" She gets a quick text back saying,  
"Knight? Since when was I a knight!"  
"When you consoled me, you are my knight and my hero!"  
"If you say so. I have got to go." Ike texted back. She is rather curious, Samus asks her friends about her mysterious friend (hopefully boyfriend before too long). A few of her friends knew about him, but they didn't know anything aside from his name.

During their date, Samus hints about how this is rather strange but she wants to be with him. He says something similar, which leads Samus to ask, "Would you be interested in becoming a couple? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He looks at me and says,  
"Making sure I understand what you're saying in no uncertain terms are you? I would love to be your boyfriend. But be warned, you will not find out a lot about me for a long time." I am so giddy that I jump on him and plant a big kiss on his lips. It doesn't last more than a second or two; I am so excited to have him as my boyfriend.

 **Samus' POV:** I am waiting for my man to come so we can have some lunch. He always has been this way, he doesn't tell me when he will arrive; all he tells me is that he will be here anywhere between 5-10 minutes. He doesn't tell me anything about work. I am starting to feel uneasy about it, but I ignore it. There has to be a good reason he dodges the questions about work. I see him, and a smile makes it way to my lips. He looks a little off, but I know he won't tell me anything. We eat in relative silence, until he asks how my day has been going. I tell him a bit about how work is irritating and how I'd love to do something where I work on my own clock. He suggested I look into doing something that helps relax me and then see where that takes me. His phone rings, and he answers it. After answering, he hangs up and says, "I've got to go babe, see you later?" I nod. I know that it is for work, it is all he ever does if he isn't with me. A few of my girl friends come and greet me. They all ask where my boyfriend is. I tell them that he had to go off to work. They ask me if I have learned anything about him. I tell them that I have learned nothing. "Well, maybe we can find out what he is doing. I did see him at the Skyline Dineryesterday, he was all alone." I look at her confused.

"He was? Must have just been hungry. He tends to work a lot." She says she will come here again and see what is going on. I nod. I mean, if she can find anything out about his work, that would be great. For now I decide to go find something else to do.

 **Neutral POV:** Samus' friends are at the Skyline Diner, they see him, and he hear him order an interesting dish not on the menu. He then spots the girls, looking at him. They get on the phone to talk to some other friends. They didn't catch Ike say, "To Go." and used his eyes to point towards the girls. The attendant had him sneak outside and into the back entrance. When the girls notice his disappearance they try to ask, but none of the workers know where he went. The girls finally decide that Ike left and went home after eating.

* * *

 **I know most of this chapter was background information, but I felt that the story needed it in order to add to the story. We will see what the next chapter brings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, I am starting to wonder about changing some of the ideas I have for the story. I am coming across writer's block. I am hoping I can get the ideas clear.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** "It's very strange, every time we have been there he orders something that isn't on the menu, then he disappears when we aren't looking. We even used disguises, and he continues to disappear. I don't know what is going on." My friends report back. I am starting to feel uneasy about me and Ike again. However, I do know that he isn't the type of guy that would cheat. I push these uneasy feelings away, and decide against bringing these events to Ike. _I don't want to push him away, I know he will tell me when he is ready. All I need to know at the moment is that he truly cares about me._

I get dressed up and we go to a fancy restaurant. He looks really off, so I ask, "Honey, what's going on? You look a little off." He looks at me and assures me that it is just work. He doesn't tell me anything else. He focuses his conversation on me, not really answering anything I ask about his life. Just then a pretty brunette waitress came up to us and asked for our orders. We order our food and waters. He acts a little uncomfortable around her. _Why is he uncomfortable around her? Is there a past between them that he hasn't told me? Asking him would be useless._ She brings out our food and some water. Ike seems very on edge, oddly enough. He excuses himself shortly after she left, and went to the restroom. It was a few minutes I say Ike talking to someone and then he came back. "Who was that you were talking to?" He says,

"An acquaintance." I leave it at that. _I hope he will tell me everything that is going on soon._ We continue eating, and then the waitress returns. Ike asks for the check and says something else that I didn't catch. He goes and pays, and quickly returns. We then leave and go to the park. It is a star-lit evening, very beautiful. Ike gets up and says he will be back.

 **Ike's POV:** "This is Hotshot, what is going on Asteroid?"

"Hotshot, are you currently alone?"

"Yes."

"Why were you at the Solar System?"

"Had a date with Venus."

"You did see Meteor right?"

"Yes, I thought she wasn't due at the Solar System tonight."

"She wasn't, but she had to cover for Pluto."

"We need to make sure that Firefly doesn't get her."

"Confirmed. We will talk later Asteroid."

I hang up and then I head back to where Samus is. She is so beautiful. I know she is wondering about my work, but right now I can't tell her anything. I only hope that this blows over soon. I hate not telling her what I do. I also want to be vulnerable to her, but I can't be due to work. We decide that it is time to call it a night. I still have some work to do, unfortunately.

* * *

 **A little short, but I want to end this chapter here. I have no idea if this will span 1 or 2 more chapters. Let me know what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have the whole story laid out, the problem is writing it out. I am hoping I can get this finished. Hopefully this story will be done soon.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** A few days pass with nothing from Ike. _Work? What if he is using that as a cover? What if he really is cheating on me? He wouldn't do that, would he? What if he is in another relationship and cheating on her? He wouldn't though._ "How well do you really know him?"

"He is very mysterious, but I know he cares about me."

"But how do you know, you know nothing about him."

"He was there for me and trying to comfort me when I was giving up on dating."

"Why was he there?"

"He was supposed to meet someone."

"That's something they always say."

"I still believe that he cares about me." After I say that, my friend leaves. I don't hear anything from Ike. These doubts eat away at me until I decide to do a little investigating myself. _It seems like he was fairly uncomfortable when that waitress was serving us. Could she be involved with Ike?_

I soon find my feet dragging me to the place we went to dinner to. What is see causes anger, fear, sadness, and resentment. What is see before me is the ultimate betrayal I have ever seen. Right before my eyes, is that two-timing jerk kissing that pretty waitress. They break away and Ike is in shock!

"Samus, I can..."

"No! I trusted you! I loved you! And yet you choose to kiss this woman who isn't me! Did anything we have mean to you! Goodbye forever you filthy animal!" I can't take it anymore, tears were welling in my eyes as I spoke, now I only want to be a million miles away from him. _Why does it hurt so much to love? Why do the people you love betray you? Goodbye forever, Ike._ I find a bench and I look up in the sky. _Why? Why? Why?_

"I saw the whole incident." I hear a voice tell me. I look toward the direction of the sound and notice that he is fairly close and I didn't notice. "You are wrong about Ike."

"What do you mean? He is the only one who had unlocked my heart, then he spat on it when he was cheating on me. He destroyed me." It is impossible that I am wrong.

"You didn't wait for his explanation."

"What's there to explain? 'Hey, I am cheating on you, sorry!'?" I say, exasperated.

"Well, for one thing, Ike was doing his job."

"Job, what job?"

"Ike works for a organization. His job was to protect her. He had to act romantic around her to fool the enemy. I can't tell you much more other than she is a witness who was under constant protection. Ike isn't interested in her."

"Why Ike?"

"He is the best in the agency, and not much is known about him, even by those who he is closest to." My tears are stopping. I am starting to calm. "You are the one he really cares about." He then leaves. I go back to the restaurant, and I don't see Ike. I may have just ruined the single most important relationship ever.

 **Ike's POV:** "This is Fire."

"This is Comet. Are you with Falling Star?"

"Affirmative, how is Venus?"

"She's doing alright."

"We need to make a move on Mosquito."

"Affirmative. Call in reinforcements. We are going to need them."

"Reinforcements are en route. 10-4"

 _Hurry, they will be here before too long._

* * *

 **Another short chapter, but I am tired, and I want to end this chapter here. I am certain that the next chapter will be the last chapter in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter of this story. Next time I think I will take more time to write stories, it may look better. I guess the reason I am writing so fast is because I have been planning this one for quite a while, and haven't gotten around to writing it.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** We are getting ready to take them on. Reinforcements are here. We are set up along the perimeter. I think we are ready. They should be here soon. "They're here!" I hear. _Perfect! We are ready._ We go after them, stopping them in their tracks. It looks like everything is going okay. It looks like they underestimated us, because this group is too small to take us on. After they are all taken care of, we look and discover that their leader is not with them.

"It looks like they were merely meant to grab Meteor and return to their camp."

"Sir, she is missing!" I verify by checking where we had her, there was a note left near where she was. It reads, _Nice try, but I managed to get her. If you want her back, then you must go to this location marked on the other side. Come alone, or she will die. It's about time that we meet, face to face. -Viking_

"How did he get through? Are we missing anyone?"

"We are missing 3 men."

"They either work for this Viking, or one of them is Viking. Do we know who?"

"No, our lists are all jumbled up, I imagine they did it to conceal their identities."

"I guess I have no choice." I say, as I leave the building.

 **At the disclosed location:** "Alright, I am here Viking. Now Show yourself!" There is no sound for a few seconds, then I see a few men come around. They all have their weapons drawn. I am readying myself.

Suddenly, someone says, "Lower your weapons!" They lower their weapons. I lower mine, but am still cautious. Two men start coming closer. I notice one of them was one of our guys, or so I thought. The other one spoke, "I am Viking. I guess you already know my second in command."

"How could you betray your comrades?" I ask the traitor.

"It's simple really. If I had stayed, I would never get any type of leadership position. You wouldn't allow it. Here I am second in command, and I'll be in command of the entire force eventually."

"That is if you live that long. Where is she?" Viking signals to one of his men, and they go and retrieve her. She comes out with one of the guards.

"I believe this one you called Meteor and Falling Star." Viking looks rather smug. He signals to another one of his men, and he puts a sword to her neck. All of his men are now battle ready. I look to the guard who is holding her. He suddenly attacks the man holding the sword at Falling Star. I take my weapons and start attacking. They may think I am outnumbered, but I am the best for a reason. After a while I am able to get up to the leaders. The traitor is no where to be found, but their leader lie on the floor, all sign of life gone, and a red trail that leads to there his assailant fled. I know it was our Benedict Arnold that killed him. He will try to assume command, but he will ultimately fail. He is willing to sacrifice all his men in order to gain more power. Falling star is safe, as well as my agent who was acting as a guard while in Viking's grasp. _Hopefully Samus is not too mad at me. I know it may have looked like I was cheating on her. However, I had to keep things secret. There will be many things that I will not be able to tell her. I wish I could tell her everything, and I will someday._

 **At the Fancy Diner (Samus' POV):** _I wish I could go back in time, and fix the predicament I am in. My heart is shattered all because I thought Ike was cheating on me, and I may have drove him away forever. It just hurts so much._ I see Ike out of the corner of my eye. Upon doing a double-take, I realize that Ike is not there. "Why would he come here? I only came here to try to get my mind on other things. Maybe choosing to come here was a mistake, it only reminds me of what I broke." I say to my self.

"It was not a mistake." I smile a saddened smile, recognizing the gruff voice. I look up at him and I say,

"My Knight in shining armor, I am afraid I am the wrong lady. I ruined our relationship. You should find someone who will love you." I look down, tears welling in my eyes.

"I already have a loving young lady who has my heart. She still has it. She is sitting right in front of me." His words do little to comfort me, so he consoles me the best way he knows, he puts his strong arms around me in embrace, and sets my head on his shoulders. It is when he does this that I feel secure and safe. After a few precious moments, he breaks away and says, "I know you feel awful about the situation, however, you were in the right, you thought I was really cheating on you." We order and have dinner, then we go for a walk in the park.

He looks a little nervous. He walk in relative silence, then Ike breaks the silence as we stop," I will not be able to tell you everything, but I hope to be able to someday. So will you give me that opportunity?" He gets down on one knee and grabs a object from his pocket. Opening it reveals a beautiful engagement ring. It may be very pretty, but it is nothing compared to the man giving it to me. "Will you marry me?" I am speechless for a few moments. Tears are welling in my eyes for a different reason now.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I look forward to spending all my life with you!" He puts the ring on my finger, then kisses me lightly.

I may not know Ike well, but I do know him well enough to know that he will be faithful.

 **Epilogue:** At the wedding Samus gets to meet all of Ike's wartime allies. She meets Elincia who tells Samus how lucky she is. She also meets Mist and Boyd: her sibling-in-law. Titania tells Samus some embarrassing stories about Ike. She just giggles and thinks they are cute. Ranulf tells Samus a few stories. Caineghis tells a little to Samus about his late parents. Sothe and Micaiah have stories to relate to Samus about Ike. Sothe tells her she got a good man. She visits with others where she learns that it was because of Ike that two races who despised each other were able to set aside their differences. He was able to keep the continent together, even in the most trying times. After the celebration, Ike takes Samus to the graves of his parents. They stay in Tellius for a few days, then leave.

Their marriage is like any other, full of fights and disagreements, resentment, love, joy, harmony, and peace. They keep building their marriage to last.

* * *

 **Finally over! I have been getting back in _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_ lately, so I haven't really updated this story. Let me know what you think of the whole story.**


End file.
